Black Trouble
by DaireySyns
Summary: Astral breaks Yuma's heart after he reveal his feelings to the blue spirit. But is it the truth? Or is there Black trouble ahead?  Read to find it out.
1. Chapter 1

Dairey : So I wanted to write this fanfic for a while and finally I did it

Syns: yeah for you.

Dairey: shut up dark half. You also wanted to do this.

Syns: well duh. I am part of you remember.

Dairey: ….Let just gets over this. This is my first keyshipping story, so I hope you readers are going to like it. Also I am sorry if the grammar isn't correct. English isn't my native language.

Main shipping:Keyshipping

Side shipping: Tentacleshipping and BlackMistshipping in. Not much just a little bit.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal (to bad)

A 13 old boy with red eyes, black hair with two little side spikes and couple of pink bangs sticking out to the air looked out of the bedroom window. Thinking about what he childhood friend had said.

-Couple hours ago-

"_Yuma is there something wrong?" Kotori asked._

"_Huh, what? Yeah I am fine. Why asking?" Yuma said surprised._

"_Well lately you have been daydreaming a lot." She explained._

"_Yeah so. You know I don't pay a lot attention in class." _

_Kotori sighed." No I mean. In the past you sleep but know you just stare out of the window with a smile." _

_Yuma swallowed. He didn't think someone notices, of course he didn't take Kotori in count._

"_So what you're thinking? Whatever it is, it's making you smile." Kotori asked in a teasing tone._

"_N-nothing." Yuma stutter._

"_Oh, or is it a someone?" Kotori said getting closer to him with a smirk._

"_NO!" Yuma yelled making Kotori jump. _

"_Relax Yuma I'm just joking." __Yuma felt his cheeks burning a bit of shame. He didn't mean to yell that last part. _

"_Sorry Kotori." He apologizes._

"_It's okay Yuma. But does this means that it is about someone?" Kotori carefully asked. __Yuma started to twirl with his finger. How is he going to explain this?_

"_Euhm well. Yes." He said._

_Kotori was surprised at this."Oh do I know her?" If it was Cathy she going to die right on the spot._

"_Itsnotaheritsahim."Yuma mumble._

"_Come again?" Kotori asked._

"_Itsnotaheritsahim."Yuma said a little bit louder but still too fast for Kotori to understand._

"_Yuma! Stop mumbling and answer me." She said a little irritated._

"_IT'S NOT A HER, IT'S A HIM!"Yuma yelled frustrated. But afterwards he slapped his hand on his mouth._

_But teenagers froze at the spot and looked at each other with shock. Kotori because she just discover Yuma was gay and Yuma because he just gave his deepest secret away. They stared at each other, Yuma still with his hand over his mouth, not knowing what to say._

_Kotori was the first who broke the silence."Yuma you're gay?" _

_Yuma looked away from Kotori, not wanted to see her reaction._

"_Yes." He answered._

_Kotori thought went high speed. Her childhood friend, the boy which she had a crush for several years is gay. She felt her heart break a little bit. All the time she though that Yuma was a little bit of an idiot and didn't understand girls. But know it's clear why he didn't react on her feelings. It already belongs to someone else. She started to feel angry to that person. But then se remember the words of her mother. _"_If you truly love someone you let that person to be happy, even it's in the arms of another. __If you don't let him then you don't love him. Then it's lust. And lust is the dark side of love" __Kotori sighed. Her mother was right. Yuma looked happy and that was she truly wanted. __But that still didn't mean that it didn't hurt._

"_Why didn't you tell me this before? Don't you trust me?" She said calmly._

_Yuma looked at her and saw a smile on her face. No anger, no disgust, no hate. Just friendship and understanding._

_He smirked a little and rubbed his head." I though you would freak out. Since you kinda like me."_

"_Wait? You did notice?" Kotori said surprised._

"_A little bit. I didn't want to hurt you. You're my best friend Kotori. You're like a sister to __me." Yuma explained. Kotori sighed." Typical. You always think about another before yourself." __Yuma just grinned at Kotori._

"_But who is this guy you have been daydreaming?" Kotori asked, wondering who it could be. __Yuma stopped grinning and panicked again._

"_Wait let me guess. Shark?" Kotori guessed._

"_What! No, w-we are just good friends." Yuma said._

"_No? Okay let me think. Uhm well I pretty sure it isn't Tokunosuke or Tetsuo."Kotori said smiling._

"_Scrap Takashi also off the list while you're busy." Yuma said laughing._

"_Well the only is left is Kaito." _

"_Kaito! Hell no. He wanted to take my soul. Plus he once stole the key, kidnapping Astral and almost killed him. Why will I love someone like that?" Yuma exclaimed._

_Kotori shrugged her shoulders." Just trying Yuma."_

_Yuma shaked his head but laughed. But Kotori was still trying to figure out who it could be. That where all the boys Yuma had contact. There was nobody left._

"_Ha, wait when I tell Astral this. He doesn't laugh often but this got to make him laugh." Yuma said. __Then he took the key, that hanged around his neck, in his hand. _"_Speaking of Astral. Where is he? I haven't seen him in a while. He went inside key to take a got look of the spaceship." Yuma said worried._

_Kotori looked at him and saw the look on his face. Then it all became clear for her. During his daydreaming he always held the key. _

"_Astral." She said._

"_Huh what?" Yuma asked._

"_It's Astral. You love Astral." Kotori pointed at him. Yuma gasped and looked at the ground with red cheeks._

"_I know. It's sound ridiculous. Me being in love with a spirit from a other dimension. Especially since I have been argue with him since we met."_

"_Argue? I was more thinking 'they act like an old married couple'." Kotori mocked._

"_Hahah funny. But to be honest I kind of like it, sometimes I think he likes it to. And over time I am starting to know him better and better." Yuma said with a smile._

"_I see." Kotori said. Suddenly Yuma's cheeks became more darker._

"_Plus. He isn't bad looking either." Yuma said._

_Kotori laughed. She once saw Astral while she and her friends where capture by Jin. One moment the key shoot a beam into astral making him visible for during the duel. __She had to admit Astral wasn't bad looking indeed._

"_Does he knows?" Kotori asked suddenly._

"_Who knows what?" Yuma wonder._

"_Astral silly. Does Astral know how you feel?" The girl said while rolling her eyes._

"_No." Yuma said._

"_Huh, why not?" Kotori asked._

"_Why? Well. What if he doesn't feel the same." Yuma said._

"_You never know." Kotori said_

"_But what if he-"Yuma started._

"_Yuma listen. What if Astral leaves one day? You will never know if he felt the same. And maybe he will stay because of you." Kotori explained._

_Yuma blinked and wonder. What if she is right? If Astral leaves he always stays with question: did he love me? Then he realized that he didn't want to be stuck with that lifelong question._

"_You know what Kotori? You right. I do want to know." Yuma said more determined than before. __Suddenly he hugged Kotori catching the girl of guard._

"_Thanks Kotori. Thanks for the advice. I'm going home and tell him right away." He said before running off._

"_See you tomorrow!" He yelled while waving._

_Kotori waved before she turned to go to her home. There were some tears in her eyes. But she was happy. Happy that Yuma was happy._

-Back in present-

Yuma was still trying to think how to say it to Astral. He wonder if Astral will understand him. Since he still a little naïve about the way humans live and worked. But then he remember explaining love to Astral before.

-Flashback-

"_Yuma can I ask something?" Astral asked while floating next to Yuma._

"_Huh what then?" Yuma wondered._

"_Well if you have this feeling in your chest. A feeling you want to be with person much as possible. Also when you see this person sad or in pain you will feel pain as well. And when that person smile at you your whole day can't get any better." Astral explained._

_Yuma looked at Astral with a smile._

"_It means you like this person a lot. And that feeling in your chest that's your heart telling you that you're in love. It's an emotion you get when you see a person who meant the world for you. If that person isn't there you're not complete." Yuma explained._

_Astral nodded." I see." He said._

"_Why do you ask?" Yuma asked._

"_I saw this on TV. A man said the same things you said to a woman to prove he loves her."_

"_Geez Astral cut it with the TV your addicted to it." Yuma sighed._

_Astral just smiled._

-End flashback-

"Astral will understand what I am saying." Yuma said trying to convince himself. He grabbed the key and took a deep breath.

" Okay here I go. Astral? Astral can I have a word with you?" The key just stayed in his hand. Nothing happening.

"Astral?" Yuma asked. He started to get worry. "Astral are you okay?" Suddenly the key glowed and Astral appeared before him. Like always he had his arm crossed and looked at Yuma with a neutral face.

"Finally. I wonder why you didn't answer." Yuma said relieved.

"Do I always have to answer you?" Astral snapped. Yuma flinched. Astral never has snapped at him. He usually very calm and soft against him.

"Euh no, but I was worried." Yuma said. An awkward silence felt between them. Astral looked away from Yuma while Yuma looked at the spirit wonder what was wrong with him.

"What do you want Yuma?" Astral asked still waiting. Yuma started to play with his fingers." Well I wanted to tell you something important." Yuma said.

"Important? Whatever it is, just say it." Astral said not even looking at Yuma.

Yuma felt his courage sinking in his shoes. He wasn't sure anymore if he should say it. In his mind he was thinking how he should start.

"Well, speak Yuma!" Astral snapped bringing Yuma out of his thoughts.

"Hey don't speak to me like that! What I want to say. Remember when I told you about love?" Yuma said.

"Yes." Astral said.

"Well, those feelings you told me. I feel the same thing about you. I always want to be near you. Without you I am not complete. When I am around you I feel my heart jump and I am happy."

Astral raised one of his eyebrows. "I love you Astral." Yuma finally said. Yuma looked at the floor waiting for a response of Astral. Suddenly he hears laughing. He looked up and saw Astral was laughed.

"W-what so funny." Yuma asked.

"What do you suspect me to say? I love you to?" Astral said mocking.

"Euhm, well yes. I-I mean no." He stutters before he regains his toughness. "You can answer whatever you want. But do you love me or not?" Yuma said a little angry.

"Of course not. Why should I love you?" Astral answered.

"W-what do you mean why?" Yuma asked feeling his heart started to crack.

"I mean, why I should love an annoying boy like you?" Astral said irritated.

Crack. His heart broke more.

"W-hat?" Yuma said

"You heard me. You're annoying, childish, and loud. You never think twice before you do something. And during your duels you totally fail at everything. I don't understand why you want to become a champion in the first place." Astral said with an angry look on his face.

"B-but I." Yuma stutter.

"I still don't understand why the key came to you. Or why you're the one that open the door. I was better off with some person who can achieve something."

Yuma felt tears forming in his eyes. Al those words Astral said were killing him. He never knew Astral though this about him. How long has he been holding this? The tears where falling silent over his cheeks.

"Good god, are you crying now? You're so pathetic Yuma." Astral mocked.

"Stop." Yuma whisper.

"Do me a big favor Yuma. Could you just leave me alone and only call me when a number appear."

"Stop." Yuma said while he started to shack.

"The faster I get my memory back the better for me. I can't wait to leave you."

"STOP!" Yuma yelled.

Astral looked at him surprising.

"Fine! Go back! Go back into to your precious key! And don't worry about me bothering you again!" Yuma yelled while tears where streaming from his eyes. "Your horrible you know that! I thought you were my friend, maybe even more! I thought you weren't so bad. That you just need to loosen up. But your monster! A cold hearted monster! I..I HATE YOU!" He cried even he didn't meant the last part.

Then there was a silent between the two. Yuma stood there regaining his breath while Astral stood there with a non-emotional face.

"I am glad we are at the same understanding Yuma Tsukumo." Astral said before he retreated back inside the key.

Yuma stood there still not believing what happened. The person he loved did not love him but also though he was pathetic. His love hated him. The pain in his heart became too much. He felt on in knees and hugged himself. Then he yelled and cried. He cried out his broken heart. Tears dropped on the floor creating wet spots on the floor.

"Why Astral?" He asked." Why do you hate?"

Somehow he hoped this was just a nightmare. That he wake up by Astral. And that Astral worried asking what's wrong. He hoped that Astral will come out again and say he didn't mean it. But that didn't happen. He was alone. There was nobody to comfort him to. He laid himself on the floor and cried until he couldn't anymore and felt asleep.

Inside the spaceship with the many gears Astral appeared. He chuckled. But then he started to laugh. Laughing evil.

"That was most amusing. I though he just wanted to know why you didn't show up for a couple days. But he surprised me." Astral said

"W-what do y-you mean?" A weak voice said.

Astral turned around with a smirk. Slowly his skin turned from his smooth blue skin to pitch black.

"Nothing Astral I just got a little fun with your human friend." He said while looking up.

Between two gears the real Astral was trapped by black sludge. His body was covered with bruises and cuts. A couple days ago he went inside the key to investigate the spaceship again. Unfortunately he made a confrontation with number 96 the Black Mist. Somehow Black Mist broke out of his prison again. Astral tried to keep his eyes open but he felt so weak. He had fought with all his strength but Black Mist was stronger. And now he was stuck in this days he wonders if Yuma notice he was gone. And when he felt that Yuma was calling for him he felt happy.

Then he saw Black mist turning his skin blue and went in his place.

"F-fun? What k-kind of fun?" Astral asked hoping nothing happened to the young boy.

"He said something interested." Black Mist with a grin. _/Oh, I am is going to enjoy this./_

"What?" Astral wondered.

"He said he felt the same feeling you once asked. That he feels the same thing about you. He always wants to be near you. Without you he is not complete. When he is around you he feels his heart jump and he is happy." Black Mist said with a false caring tone.

Astral gasped. Could it be?

"He said he loves you." Black Mist said.

Astral felt his heart jump. He couldn't believe it. Yuma loved him.

Truth was. He lied to Yuma about the origin of where he knew those feelings. He didn't saw the on TV.

Lately he felt those feelings when he was around Yuma. First he didn't understand it. He was always happy when he was around Yuma. Seeing the boy smile makes him smile too. And when he almost lost to Kaito, the thought of never seeing Yuma again made him cry. That's why he asked Yuma about those feelings. He wanted to know what it meant. And when Yuma explained his thoughts became so clear to him. Of course he and Yuma argued all lot. But over time he sort of enjoy those moments. Yuma was just a very enthusiast person. Childish sometimes yes, but his heart was in the right place. And his spirit. That was the part Astral loved the most. Yuma's soul was so strong, so bright and cheerful. His spirit sometimes drives away the loneliness he felt without his memories.

He was afraid that Yuma didn't feel the same thing. Maybe even worse that Yuma will hate him and destroy or throw away the key. So kept those emotions to himself. Being with Yuma was enough. And now he heard Yuma feels the same thing. His heart was so happy.

Black Mist somehow was able to see that, because his smirk turned wider. He floated to Astral.

"Well since you weren't there I answer in your place." He said.

"What?" Astral said shocked.

"You heard me." Black Mist said amusing.

Astral face showed anger and came as close the ooze let him. His nose almost touching the Black Mist's nose.

"What d-did you say t-to him." Astral demanded. Black Mist didn't say anything making Astral angrier. "What DID you say!" Astral yelled.

Black Mist chuckled." I said why I should love annoying boy like him?" He answer.

"What?" Astral whispered in disbelief.

"Also that he was childish, and loud. He never thinks twice before he does something. And during his duels he totally fails at everything. That you were better off with someone else who can achieve something"

Astral shook his head. No, this can't be happening.

"But I think the moment you said that you couldn't wait to leave him really broke his heart. The tears where streaming of his cheeks like waterfalls." The Black Mist said cruelly.

"Y-you monster." Astral hissed.

"Mhh, no I am pretty sure Yuma believes you're a monster. In fact he never wants to see you again. He was pretty clear about that." The Black Mist said while he snapped he fingers.

Yuma heartbroken voice echoed through the spaceship. 'I HATE YOU!'

Astral froze. Those were the words he feared. That was the reason he never told Yuma about his feelings. So that he never had to hear those words. But thanks to the work of Black Mist his worst fears came true. Also his hopes of Yuma saving him were gone. Now he was stuck here forever. At the mercy of Number 96.

"Why? W-why are y-you doing t-this?" Astral wanted to know.

Black Mist came closer to him. Too close for him. He tried to get away from his black copie but the ooze he didn't let him. He felt the breath of Black Mist in his ear." Because I want you all for myself." He whispered.

Black Mist stroked his leg and chest, making Astral shiver. He closed his eyes and tried to get his mind away from this. In his mind he pretended that it was Yuma who was stroking him with care and love. But his though was interrupted when he felt a wet tongue licked the cut on his cheek. It made his stomach turning in disgust. Luckily he didn't need any food otherwise he had thrown up.

Suddenly the Black Mist grabbed his chin and forced him to look in his eyes.

"And I refuse to share you with a meaningless human like that him. He can't even win a duel when his life depends on it." Black Mist growled with a mad look in his eyes.

Astral started to get afraid of Black Mist. He has never seen him like this. But quickly as it came it disappeared showing again the amusing smile on his face.

"Well I leave you alone now then. But don't worry I will be back soon." Black Mist said before he flew away leaving Astral alone. After couple minutes tears felt from Astral cheeks silently. He didn't sob but his face showed his broken heart.

"Yuma. I am so sorry." He said sadly." It's my fault. If I was stronger I would have won from Number 96. Then your heart wouldn't be broken. Instead I would have come close to you and told you that I love you to."

The tears dropped on the cold floor of the spaceship making dripping sounds. Astral felt so lost right now. He was captured by Black Mist, injured, cold and worse of all his only hope hated him. Then he couldn't hold it any longer. He yelled of pain, agony and a broken heart. It all came out. Usually Astral didn't show any emotion. But right now he didn't care. He couldn't keep his mask up any longer. After several minutes of crying Astral felt his eyes getting heavier. He tried to keep them open but the physical and the emotional wore him out. His eyes started to close. But before he slipped in a painless sleep he whispered one word.

"Yuma."

Unknowing to both Astral as Black Mist two pairs of big eyes had seen the whole conversation. They were the only who knew the truth. They were the one who could change this all around.

End chapter 1

Dairey: There you have it. The first chapter.

Syns: Finally. Wow, there is all lot of sadness in this chapter.

Dairey: I know, but I love a little bit of drama.

Syns: Drama queen.

Dairey: I am not! 'throw a pillow to Syns'

Next chapter: Is Yuma going to discover the truth? Or is Astral going to be the Black Mist prisoner forever. And who are the two mysterious figures. See to next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Dairey: Finally the next and last chapter! I am so happy.

Syns: Sory for the long delay. My light side was quite busy.

Dairey: Yeah. It's the busy period at my work now. I have more hours now. So I had a little time in the evening to write. Aaaand I get easy distracted of it :p

Syns: Also thanks for the great reviews!

Diarey: Yes, there were awesome. Also to asnwer on the question of Hana 13: Tell me, are you Japanese? English isn't your native language, so I guess you're Japanese. Well first, I am flattered that you think I am Japanse. But no sorry I am not.

Syns: Unfortunately.

Dairey: Yeah, sometimes I wish I was of Japan. Then I could understand all those great Anime series. I understand a little japanese. Not much, just a bit. But to answer my native language is actually.

Syns: 'starts to drum'

Dairey: Dutch. Suprise!

Syns: Didn't see that one coming did you :)

Dairey: Yugioh came to me when I was around 13 I think. I not sure it was so long ago. But I my country it takes forever to get the new episodes or they suddenly stop the series without any warning.

Syns: Like they did with Yugioh.

Dairey: So I went to look on the internet. And there I found the english version and japanese version. From that moment on I have follow Yugioh from there.

Syns: I remember the day my light discover Dan Green. Priceless.

Dairey: Hahaha. Very funny. Anyway I hope that answer the question Hana 13 :) Now let continue with the story.

Main shipping:Keyshipping

Side shipping: Tentacleshipping and BlackMistshipping in. Not much just a little bit.

DISCLAIMER: Again.I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal

Yuma woke up hours after the sun had gone down. His eyes were stinging from the tears. He first didn't remember falling asleep. But when he saw the key he remembered. How Astral broke his heart and stamped on it.

"Man I am glad that Sis and Grandma aren't home. Otherwise they would have heard me." He muttered. Now he didn't have to explain about him crying. It's not like he can tell the truth.

He forced to stand up although his heart told him just to lie down and stay down. But he was hungry and he didn't want his friends and family to be worried about him. He stroll to the kitchen and made a dish of the leftovers of yesterday. Yuma tried to swallow but the lump in his throat didn't make it him easy. Suddenly he notices this deck glowing a little bit.

"Huh, what's going on?" Yuma wondered. He stepped closer to his deck. Then the little glow became brighter and brighter. Until the light became so bright that even Yuma had to cover his eyes.

"WHAAAAA!" He yelled in surprise.

He stood there for a while hand covering his eyes. He wonders if it was safe to drop his hands. Suddenly he heard a noise.

"Kuri, kuri."

"Kuri? Mhh, strange that's sound like." Yuma gasped. He immediately opened his eyes. Surprisingly he saw in front of him Kuribolt and Baby Tragon.

"Kuribolt? Baby Tragon?"

The two little monsters where happy that their young master recognize them. With a lot of enthusiastic they jumped on Yuma causing him to fall on the floor.

"Wow, guys carefully. What are you two doing here?" Yuma asked.

Both stopped jumping and looked at Yuma with sad eyes. Yuma waved his hands." No, no. I don't mind you guys here. I glad to see you. I am just wondering what's the reason you came out of your cards." Yuma explained.

Suddenly Baby Tragon pushed Yuma to his foot (which was amazing for a little guy like him) then they both pushed Yuma back to his room. There they pointed to the key and made a lot of noise like they were trying to say something.

Seeing the key brought back the sad emotions. He could still see the hate look on Astral's face. Then the noise of the two monsters brought him out his memory.

"What's the matter? What are you trying to say?" Yuma asked.

Both started to get desperate. They pushed and pulled at his clothes trying to get him close to the key. Baby Tragon pointed to Yuma, then to the key and back to Yuma.

Yuma then figured it out." You want me to go inside the key?" The two monsters yelped out of happiness. But Yuma was lesser happy." Sorry guys no." Kuribolt and Baby Tragon stopped and looked at their master.

" Astral is inside key and he made pretty clear he doesn't want me around." Yuma said sadly.

Yuma jumped a little bit when the two monsters started to crying loud and making a lot of movements. It was like they were trying to say 'no that's not true'. Of course Yuma didn't understand there language.

But the two keep on going trying to get there master inside the key. Yuma sighed. He figured out that the two little monsters weren't going to give up.

"OKAY! Okay. I got it. I will come. But if Astral is going to be mad at me for entering his spaceship I am blaming you two." The two monsters nodded approved as long Yuma just went inside the key.

In a flash Yuma, Kuribolt and Baby Tragon appeared inside the key. Yuma looked around. Still this was his second time he was still fascinated by the huge gears of the ship. His eyes went from left to right to up and down. Then he heard the two monsters again." Al right what is it that you want to show me?"

Then he heard a faint sound. A mumble, a very soft whisper. He tried to hear what is was but the noise of the two and the gears overwhelmed it.

"Sush! Both of you. I hear something." He started to float, since he was inside the key's world, to the source of the noise. He knew he was getting closer because the sound was getting louder.

"Yuma."

Yuma stopped. Someone was saying his name? Then he felt a push in the back. He turned to see Baby Tragon pushing, insisting to go further. So Yuma went further and further. Then he hears it again.

"Yuma."

Yuma gasped. Now he recognized the sound. It was Astral. But why Astral mumbling his name? Didn't he hate him? Curious, he decided to check it out. But when he arrived at where he thought the sound was coming from, he didn't see Astral anywhere.

"Strange the noise came from here." Yuma said wondering. Then he saw the monsters pointed above them. Yuma looked up and gasped in terror. He tried to scream but his voice was stuck in his throat of shock. Between the gears he saw Astral. Wounded, trapped in some ooze. Yuma floated up to get closer. He didn't care if Astral wasn't going to like this. Yuma wanted to be sure Astral was alright. Carefully he cupped Astral's face in his hands and examines him. Then he notice some tears stains on Astral cheeks.

"Has he been crying?" Yuma whisper. He gently stroke Astral's cheek while checking on his wounds.

"Whoever gave him this wounds it didn't hold back." Yuma said. He looked at Astral worried. Even Astral broke his heart, his love for Astral was too strong to ignore this. He wanted to help his alien spirit. Gently, for not making the wounds worse, he shook Astral.

"Astral? Astral please wake up. Say something." Yuma said.

Yuma started to get worry when Astral didn't react immediately. He shook a little harder. Then when he hear Astral groan he felt relieved. Finally a sign of life.

Astral opened his mismatched eyes to look straight in Yuma's red eyes.

"Yuma?" Astral wonder if this was a cruel trick that his mind was playing on him. He thought that the pain and exhaustion showed him illusions.

"Astral are you alright?" Yuma asked worried. Astral keep look at him like he wasn't there. Yuma looked down sadly. Astral probably didn't want to see him. Yuma's hands dropped to his sides while he floated a little bit from Astral.

"I get it. You didn't want to see me. I understand." He turned his back to Astral." I mean I am nothing but annoying, loud, childish boy. Right?"

Astral eyes widened in disbelief. Those words. They were the same Black Mist had said to Yuma. So this means that this was the real Yuma. His Yuma, who he loved with all his heart. He was here. Yuma was really here.

"I will leave you now." Yuma said.

Astral gasped." NO!" He yelled and tried to get to Yuma. Unfortunately he moved his body to fast causing his wounds to sting. He hissed in pain.

Yuma, who had looked back in surprise of the outburst, float back to Astral." Astral be careful." He said.

"Don't go." Astral said.

"What?" Yuma asked.

Astral looked at him with a pleading eyes. "Don't go. I don't want you to leave." Astral said. Then he smiled." Actually I am glad you here. I missed you"

Yuma head was spinning of confusion. First Astral says he couldn't wait to leave him and now he said he missed Yuma. Yuma looked a little bit angry at Astral." Astral you don't need to slime with me so I will help you. I not that cold hearted like you." Yuma said.

Astral shook his head, knowing why Yuma looks so confuse. "No Yuma listen. It wasn't me. I didn't say those horrible things to you." He explained hoping Yuma would believe him.

"What do you mean 'it wasn't me'? Astral who else could it have been?" Yuma asking. Was Astral playing a cruel trick on him? He was so deep in his though that he didn't hear the two monsters yelping to get his attention.

"Astral answer me. Who else could it have been?" Yuma wanted an answer.

But before Astral could answer a black tentacle roughly grabbed Yuma's neck and pulled him away from Astral. Yuma tried to gasp for air before his body banged against one of the gear.

"What the hell are you doing you annoying boy!" A voice hissed angry.

Yuma looked up and froze. Before him he saw Number 96, the black version of Astral, floating before him. Black Mist.

"Hold on! Didn't Tetsuo and I get rid of you!" He yelled angry, pointing at the evil Number.

Yuma felt the tentacle getting tighter around his neck." You only locked me back inside my card. So technically you didn't get rid of me." Black Mist sneered." You just let your guard down letting me escape once again."

Yuma growled." So it was you who did this to Astral. It was you back who said those horrible things." The cruel smile on Black Mist face confirmed his suspicion.

"Yes. It was me. I pretended to be Astral. It was I who broke your heart. But I did mean every word I said. You're the most useless human I have ever met." Black Mist said.

"Why?" Yuma asked." Why did you do something like that? What do you gain for breaking my heart?"

Black Mist chuckled while more tentacles appeared and wrapped around Yuma's chest and legs.

" I wanted you out of my way. That's why." The grip of the tentacle around Yuma's chest became tighter." Actually I kind of glad you here. Outside the key I can't hurt you. But inside here I can."

Yuma tried to gasp for air, but the tentacle around his chest prevented him from that. He felt his lungs and brain screaming for air. Yuma tried to wriggle out of the tentacles grasp.

"In here I can get rid of you." Black Mist said. Yuma started to coughed and whimper in pain. Astral was just hanging there looking with horror at the scene before him.

"No! L-leave him a-alone." Astral pleaded.

The Black Mist turned around to face Astral." You mean I should spare him?" Black Mist asked. The evil number started to look from Astral to Yuma and then back. In the main time, he was thinking. Then he made up his mind." Okay." He said. He loosens the grip of his tentacles, giving place for Yuma to take a deep breath.

"It's no fun of killing you directly. First I am going to make you suffer." Black Mist said.

"I am not afraid of you or your threats. You can hurt me, but I won't break." Yuma snapped, although he was acting tougher then felt.

Black Mist just laughed at the boy futile bravery. This human had no idea what his idea of torture was. He turned his back at Yuma and floated to Astral.

_/Huh? Where's he going? Why is he going to Astral? I though he wanted to torture me? So why is he going to Astral? /_ Yuma though.

Astral too was thinking what the Black Mist was up to. He was about to ask when suddenly Black Mist pushed his lips on Astral's.

Astral froze for a second before he started to make protesting sounds. These give Black Mist the space for forcing his tongue inside Astral's mouth. Astral tried to turn his head away but Black Mist hold his head a firm grip. The blue spirit tried to get away with all his might, fighting against the strong ooze.

Yuma gasped when Black Mist started to kiss Astral. He also heard how Astral was protesting and fighting to get away from the evil Number. In his heart he felt a sting of jealousy and anger. His eyes became wide when he saw one of the Black Mist hands release Astral's head and started to roam over Astral's body.

Astral shiver when he felt the hand going from his neck to his chest, then it went lower and lower. He tried to shake his head. No! This isn't what he wanted. He wanted Yuma to take his first kiss (If it was his first kiss of course. He didn't remember anything from his past), he wanted Yuma to stroke his body with his soft and warm hand. Not Black Mist.

Yuma finally snapped out of it." Stop! Don't touch him like that, you bastard!" He yelled. But Black Mist continued his actions. What better way to torture this human then to take his love right in front of him. When his hand was getting too low for Yuma's liking he did the first thing that came in his mind. He opened his mound wide as he could. Then with everything he got, he bites the tentacle that was nearest to him.

The Black Mist roared in pain, releasing Astral. Yuma then realize that the tentacles were very sensitive. So he tried to dig his teeth deeper into the tentacle. The tentacle released Yuma but he tried to hold on the tentacle he was biting.

"You filthy human! Let go!" Black Mist yelled. He tried to throw Yuma off, but the boy refused to let go. The Black Mist started to lose his patience. With a roar he lashed one of his tentacles to the boy. He hit Yuma so hard in the face that Yuma had to let go of the tentacle.

Yuma felt hard on the floor. He hissed of the stinging pain in his cheek and back. But before he could stand up he felt himself pushed on his back. He looked up to see Black Mist sitting on him with a mad look on his face. Yuma swallowed hard, fearing what will happen now. Two black hands grabbed his neck. They started to squeeze hard, cutting of his way of air. Yuma tried to unwind the firm grip, but it was futile. Black Mist's rage made it unbreakable. Yuma moved his body, despairing to get Black Mist off him. He started to kick with his legs when he felt his was getting out of air.

Astral saw it all happing in front of his face. Well most of it. The Black Mist had his back to him, but he saw how hard Yuma was kicking with his legs.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" He cried.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt him long. When he is out of air it will be all over. And then we can continue where he interrupted." Black Mist hissed not even looking at Astral.

Astral's eyes became wide. The Black Mist wasn't hurting Yuma, but killing him. He pulled and struggle against to ooze. He wanted to get out, to help Yuma. But the ooze wouldn't give in. He gasped when he saw the kicking became lesser.

Black Mist felt the hands of Yuma losing his grip. They slide over his arms and then dropped on the floor. Yuma's eyes where twitching. The boy was trying to stay consciousness. But it was futile. Yuma felt his last air breath out when he lost it.

Before he felt in unconsciousness he was able to whisper one thing. "I love you, Astral." Then his eyes closed.

Astral saw how Yuma wasn't moving at all anymore. He heard the Black Mist laughing victorious.

_/No! This can't be true. Yuma. No! No! Let me out of this. I want to be with Yuma. Don't go Yuma. I love you. I love you. Let me go. No! No! NO! NO! I LOVE YOU, YUMA. LET ME GOOOOOO! _/ Inside his mind Astral was screaming for his freedom.

Suddenly he felt something warm in his heart. He felt his energy returning. A new power started to grow in his heart. His body glowed with a warm, bright light.

Black Mist had notice the light when it started to get brighter. He turned around to see Astral freeing himself from the ooze. He growled and lashed al his tentacles to Astral. But Astral was able to slap them away. A confidence grin appeared on Astral's face, which made Black Mist stumble back in disbelief.

"This makes no sense. My power is stronger then you!" Black Mist cried.

"True. Your dark power are stronger then my power of Astral World. It's the love for Yuma that is much stronger and brighter than yours. This is the power of my heart! Number 39: Hope! Rise!" Astral called out his most loyal monster. The light warrior with his white wings appeared. He draws his swords out, ready to strike the evil Number. Black Mist tried to use his tentacles as a shield. But, like a scissor cutting paper, Hope's sword slashed right through it. Black Mist screamed in pain before he dissolved into dust. Astral raised his hand. He concentrated to call Black Mist back into his card.

"NOOOOOOO!" Astral hear in the distance when the card formed into his hand." And this time I make sure you never get free again." Astral said sternly.

Astral concentrated again. Around the card a white-yellow sphere appeared." This will keep you in, you black fiend." He looked at the trapped card with an angry look. Most of all he wanted to rip the cards in little pieces, but he still needed the card for his memories.

He was brought back out of his though by the sound of the two little monsters. He looked away from the card to see Kuribolt and Baby Tragon poking Yuma. They were trying to wake their young master. But Yuma didn't stir.

"Yuma!" Astral cried. He felt on his knees next to the boy and scooped him in his arms." Yuma! Yuma, open your eyes please." Astral cried.

But Yuma's eyes stayed close. He also didn't response. Tears started to form in his eyes. Was he too late? He laid Yuma's head gentle on his shoulder and started to rock him. He stroked his hand softly through Yuma's hair.

"Please, Yuma. Say something. Open those beautiful eyes. Don't leave me. I can't image a life without you. I...I love you. I love you with all my heart." Astral said.

The tears started to fall from his eyes." Please. Don't take him away from me. He means everything to me." He begged. The two little monsters were looking at the two with sadness. Even Hope felt bad for the spirit and the human. They wished they could help but didn't know how.

Astral closed his eyes and hugged Yuma close to him." I love you, Yuma." A tear felt from his cheek on Yuma's face. Astral froze when he felt Yuma stirring in his arms. He heard Yuma groan softly. With hope he looked at Yuma's face. Slowly the boy's eyes opened his red eyes. Astral felt his heart crying out of happiness. Yuma was alive.

"A-astral? Why a-are you crying?" Yuma asked.

"I...I thought you were gone. That I was too late." Astral said. Yuma first didn't get what Astral was talking about. Suddenly memories flashed before his eyes. Astral captured, Black Mist kissing Astral and then Black Mist on top of him, strangling him.

Astral saw how Yuma was looking fast around." It's okay Yuma. Look." Yuma looked at Astral who showed him the card Number 96 inside the sphere." He won't hurt you anymore. I promise you that."

Yuma sighed in relief. Then he notice he was lying in Astral's arms. This made him blush a little bit. Luckily for him Astral didn't notice it.

"Yuma, Black Mist told me what happened when he left the key pretended to be me." Astral said. Yuma held his breath. Did Black Mist tell him everything? How he felt about Astral? How much he mean for him? He swallowed. Then he couldn't keep it any longer.

"Listen Astral. If you don't feel the same, I am okay with that. But please, don't hate me."

"W-what? No Yuma." Astral started. But Yuma continued his blabbing.

"If you hate me, I don't think I will survive it. When Black Mist was pretended to be you my heart broke. And it hurt so badly. I don't want to go through that again."

"Yuma." Astral tried again. Still, no success.

"I don't mind for just being friends. Being around you is just enough. Oh Astral, just don't leave me. Please."

Astral sighed. It was clear that Yuma wasn't going to let him explain it. He tried to think how he could without yelling at Yuma. Then he came with an idea. If he can't say it with words, then he has to show to Yuma. Without warning Astral closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Yuma's, whose eyes became wide as dinner heart's started to beat faster. Yuma's lips where so soft and warm. They were definitely different then Black Mist's. Astral wanted more. He embraced Yuma and pulled him as closer, but not too close so he didn't scare the boy.

Yuma, who recover from the shock, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Astral's neck. Yuma felt how Astral was asking for entrance when Astral's tongue ran over his lips. Shyly he parted his lips to let him in. Astral roamed his tongue around, tasting every part of Yuma's mouth. Astral moaned at the sweet taste of Yuma. The real thing felt so much better then he hoped for.

After seconds they have to break the kiss for need of air. Both where painting heavily and recovering from the kiss.

Yuma was the first one to recover." Astral, does this means?" He asked.

The blue spirit just smiled at him, he stroked his cheek tenderly with his blue hand. "Yes, Yuma. I have the same feelings for you to." Astral said.

Yuma didn't say anything at first. Then he covered his eyes and started to cry. Astral panicked.

"Yuma! What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked worried while his hands covered Yuma's. He felt Yuma shaking his head. Then Yuma lowered his hand, to intertwine his fingers with Astral's blue fingers. The tears were streaming of his cheeks but he had a smile on his face.

"No, no Astral. You didn't say anything wrong. I'm not crying from sadness. These are tears of happiness."

Astral looked confused." Humans also cry when they are happy? So human's emotions can have difference meanings? Interested observation" He said.

Yuma chuckled._ /Yep, this is the real Astral. Always observing and asking a lot of questions. /_Yuma though.

"Yes Astral. We also cry when we are happy. And right now I am the happiest person in the world." Yuma said. He hugged Astral close to him, who returned the hug with a smile.

Then the two were interrupted by noise. They looked up to see the two little monsters jumping happy.

"Oh yeah. What are Baby Tragon and Kuribolt doing here?" Astral asked curious.

Yuma smiled." Actually, they helped us. If it wasn't for them I would never ever entered the key. Then you will be still captured and I still believed you broke my heart." He explained.

"Really." Astral said and smiled at the monsters." In that way, thank you. Your bravery and loyalty saved us."

"Speaking of monsters. What's Hope doing here?" Yuma asked when he notices the warrior.

"I summoned Hope to destroy Black Mist." Astral answered.

"But how did you escape from the ooze?" Yuma wondered.

"When you stopped moving I felt something in my heart. I wanted to get out. I wanted to save you. My love for you gave me the strength. It gave me the power to vanquished Black Mist." Astral explained while he stroked through Yuma's black hair.

Yuma smiled at the soft gesture. He laid his head on Astral shoulder and started to relax. A little too relax. He felt his eyelids getting heavy. Astral notice it." Yuma? You alright?" He asked.

Yuma nodded and moaned." Yeah. Just. Very tired." He mumbled. He snuggled closer into Astral's chest.

Astral smiled softly and embraced his arms around the boy to keep him warm. "Get some rest. I will be there when you wake up." He whispers in his ear. Yuma nodded and closed his eyes. He felt himself drifting in peaceful slumber, knowing he was save in Astral arms.

Yuma woke up by the annoying noise of his alarm. He turned to side to fall out of his hammock. Again.

"Auch, auch, auch." He mumbled rubbing his back. "I need to find a way not to fall anymore." Yuma then notice his was in his room. "Hey? I thought I was inside the key?" He wondered.

He heard some chuckling and looked up. He saw Astral looking at him with his arms cross and a smile on his face.

"I brought you here after you felt asleep for a while. I thought your sister would be worried if she came home and you weren't in your room." Astral explained.

"My Sister? Oh right, thanks." Yuma said.

Astral reached his hand to Yuma." Here, let me help you up." Astral said.

"But you can't? Remember outside they key we can't touch each other." Yuma said surprised.

"Trust me." Astral said.

Cautious Yuma raised his hand to Astral's. He gasped when his fingers touch the soft blue skin of Astral's hand. Blue fingers closed around his hand and pulled him on his feet.

Yuma looked at him with wide eyes. Astral smiled at him before he placed Yuma's hand on his chest.

"Because our bonds became so strong, I am able to touch you outside the key." Astral explained.

Yuma looked at him like he got the best Christmas gift ever." That's great Astral!" He yelled happy before he hugged him.

"Yuma! Get your lazy ass out of your Hammock and get ready for school!" Yuma heard his Sister yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah ok Sis!" Yuma yelled back. He looked back at Astral before he placed his lips on Astral's. Who happily returned the gesture. After couple seconds they ended to kiss and looked at each other with a lovely smile.

"Well I better get ready. But promise me something." Yuma said.

Astral raised one of his eyebrows before he asked." What?"

"Never leave me." Yuma whisper.

Astral smiled and hugged Yuma closer so the boy could lay his head on his chest." Never. I promise you Yuma Tsukumo. I will never leave as long you live." Astral vowed.

Yuma smiled_/ I won't have it any other way/_He thought.

Then he looked at the clock." Crap! I am going to be late!" He yelled before he jumped down the ladder.

Astral just smiled with happiness.

The end

Dairey: Aaaaaaaaawwww. Happy endings. They always warm my heart.

Syns: I have to admit it wasn't bad.

Dairey: Hey! What's this. Has my Dark side a weak spot.

Syns: I am Dark, I am not heartless.

Dairey: I knew it!

Syns: Crap! You are going to follow me with this aren't you.

Dairey: 'nod'

Syns: #sigh#

Dairey: Okay guys thx for reading. Review me plz. Tips are also welcome.

Syns: Aren't you fogetting something.

Dairey: euuuhhm. Oh yeah. I also have a tumblr page. Now is there isn't much to read there. But I am going to put some Yugioh art or other art sometimes. Ans sometime so radom talking. Bye


End file.
